padfoots declaration
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: sirius and remus decide to make their relationship public. sirius announces to the school that hes dating remus. slash. characters dont belong to me. can always write more. reviews are welcome/appreciated.


Sirius sat on the edge of Remus's bed watching him sleep. He looked so happy and at peace which was rare. Sirius was proud to be apart of Remus's happiness though. For the past few months they have been dating. At first they agreed to keep it a secret because Remus got picked on enough as it was without having to deal with being gay on top of everything else. Today though Sirius woke up ready to announce his love in front of the whole school and he hoped that Remus would be ok with it.

"Are you going to sit there and drool over Moony all day or are you going to wake him up," James asked Sirius.

"Leave me alone Prongs. I'm going to wake him up soon. Hes just so beautiful and at peace which is rare," Sirius said softly watching Remus yawn.

James rolled his eyes. "Wormtail and I are going to breakfast. Join us when you're ready."

Sirius waited till they were out of the room before climbing atop his boyfriend. "Mooooony. Time to get up," Sirius told him giving him kisses all over his face and neck before transforming into a dog and licking him.

Remus groaned. "Padfoot stop licking me. That's gross."

Sirius transformed again. "Oh its gross when Padfoot does it but when I do it it's good," Sirius teased.

Remus smiled. "Ha-ha."

"We're going to be late for class if you don't get up."

Remus sighed and allowed his boyfriend to drag him out of bed. "Morning came too early."

Sirius gave him a kiss. "I know Moons." Sirius watched Remus get dressed. "I want to talk to you about something. I know that at the beginning of our relationship you and I both agreed to keep it secret but I am tired of keeping it a secret. You are too important for me to hide you. I am not ashamed of us or our relationship."

"And you think I am because I wanted to keep it private," Remus asked pulling Sirius's shirt over his head. "That I'm ashamed of you? I'm not. This was just something we mutually agreed on. I mean I didn't want others staring at me or making my life miserable and you didn't want your family doing anything to either of us."

"So does that mean that I can kiss you in public and hold your hand and grope you," Sirius asked kissing Remus's neck.

Remus smiled. "If you want to. Just try to keep your hands in appropriate places in front of people though. How do you want to announce ourselves as a couple?"

"Give me some time to think about that but I'll let you know. I'm really glad you're ok with letting everyone know," Sirius told him with a smile.

"I mean its not going to be easy to deal with but you are important and I am tired of hiding. I'm just glad that we told James and Peter."  
"Well, we only told them after James caught us having sex," Sirius said laughing at that memory.

"I swear you chose James's bed on purpose," Remus chuckled shaking his head.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I just couldn't resist you any longer and couldn't make it a few more steps to your bed," Sirius told him giving him a kiss. "Oh and there's one more thing that I wanted to tell you today."

"Oh yeah and what is that," Remus asked with a smile.

"I love you. I love you so much Moony," Sirius confessed nervously. The two of them had been dating for a while but they haven't said those three words to each other yet.

Remus's eyes widened. "Really," he asked. Some days Remus still found it hard to believe that Sirius liked kissing him and liked him as more than a friend. Hearing him tell him that he loved him was unbelievable.

"Of course. Don't act so shocked. I told you when we started dating that you weren't some meaningless fling. I wouldn't do this to you. I love you. I always have. i just thought you should know and its ok if you don't feel the same way," Sirius said blushing.

Remus rolled his eyes and kissed him. "I love you too you crazy dog."

Sirius grinned and pushed him back onto the bed. "I think the two of us are going to miss Transfiguration this morning. I mean we know all about that so it wouldn't hurt to miss one lesson."

Remus laughed as Sirius began undressing both of them. Sirius kissed and licked every scar on Remus's body. "You have the most amazing body I've ever seen," Sirius told him.

"You obviously are blind and haven't seen your own body," Remus told him groaning.

After a while, they got dressed and went to history of magic. "We should have just continued through this class too," Remus whispered.

Sirius grinned. "Mr. Prefect wants to skive off another class? Why I am shocked."

Remus rolled his eyes and sat beside James who snickered. "You two missed an interesting Transfiguration lesson. I wonder what the two of you were doing," he mocked.

"Shut it. If it interests you, the two of us talked about deciding to take our relationship public," Sirius informed him. "Of course we did more than talk but I wasn't going to go into the details of that."

James and Remus rolled their eyes. "I don't need to know that Pads. Its good though, that the two of you want to go public with your relationship. Of course you would have my support either way."

"Thanks Prongs," Remus told him. It was hard for Remus to take notes during class because Sirius kept groping him. It helped that they were sitting in the back of the classroom. James rolled his eyes at the couple. The noises that Remus was making because of Sirius was making him want to gag.

"If the two of you don't stop I'm going to hex the both of you," James whispered.

"It's not my fault. It's Padfoot."

"I can't help that I'm a horny dog," Sirius told Prongs grinning at Remus who shook his head. "Oh and I know how I'm going to announce our coming out," he whispered to his boyfriend.

"How," Remus asked once class was over.

"You'll see Moony." Remus was nervous all day waiting for Sirius to do something but everything went as normally as possible for the marauders till dinner. Sirius squeezed Remus's hand under the table and when the hall was full he stood up on the table and did a spell that allowed his voice to echo loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear.

"Oh my gosh," Remus said burying his face in his hands. James smiled encouraging at him.

"You did want this."

"Not like this but of course he would do something huge and dramatic."

"I have a huge announcement to make." Sirius pulled Remus up on the table with him not paying attention to his red hot face. McGonagall sighed and stood up to walk towards the marauders standing on the table but was stopped by Dumbledore. "I am in love with Remus Moony Lupin and we are dating." To show that this was true Sirius kissed Remus lovingly. "And I just wanted to let you all know that if anyone does anything to hurt him because of this I will get you back." Remus smiled at Sirius who grinned at him before giving him another kiss. "Thank you now get back to eating!" The two of them jumped off the table and people started clapping. Most of the clapping came from the Gryffindor's but some people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff provided support too. Even the teachers clapped. The marauders were surprised to see Dumbledore clapping.

"You should leave them be," Albus told Minerva.

"Black just threatened anyone who would hurt Remus," she told him. "And he caused a scene."

"He just wanted to declare his love for his partner in front of the whole school and you can't blame him for threatening to hurt Remus. I'm not saying it's right but he has shown great love for his friends over the years. Half the times he's gotten detention is because he reacted to someone trying to hurt his friends."

Minerva smirked. "I think you've just got a soft spot for the four trouble makers that call themselves the marauders."

Albus laughed. "I do. You know that you do too."

Minerva smiled. "Possibly."

"Wow," Remus told Sirius. "I wasn't expecting that."

"At least he didn't stick his hand down your pants," James snickered.

Remus turned red. "I suppose that's something positive."

"Are you mad Moony?"

"No. I was surprised and in a good way. I am happy. I mean I expect there will be some trouble but I don't care. I love you," Remus told Sirius giving him a kiss.

"Good. I am proud to be out in front of everyone. It is so nice to be able to kiss you without having to worry about anyone seeing us," Sirius told Remus giving him another kiss.

James groaned. "Great. Now that you're out and proud I'm going to have to put up with more kissing and groping."

Remus and Sirius laughed.


End file.
